His Own Little World
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Ross has autism.. He keeps away from people he hides. He doesn't understand anything.. except for music. Music connects to Ross.. it's the only thing that does. He dreams of being a rock star. But his autism keeps him from fulfilling his dream. Will he push his autism out of the way make his dream come true? Or will he stay in.. His Own Little World?


**Hai! BRAND NEW story! :D YAY! Hehe.. I don't really have much to say! So..**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**His Own Little World**_

* * *

He was alone. He spoke to no one but himself. He hugged himself. He examined his surroundings. He locked himself in his room. The only room he has ever been in.. _ever_. He sits in the corner, crying. This all started at the age of three. He was only three. There was nothing they could do. They couldn't change it. It was all hopeless. He's almost never spoken a word in his life. He speaks about five words a year. Do you realize how hard that is on himself and everyone else? He's broken. He has been all his life. He's never been complete. There has always been a piece missing. He has always had trouble communicating. Always felt like he stood out in a crowd. Felt like he was different. He felt worthless.. like nobody wanted him. He could barely speak.. hear.. see.. understand. He talks to himself. He sees colors and hears beautiful music. He has only ever been in his room.. yet he pretends that his room is anywhere in the world. France. Britain. Canada. Australia. China. Japan. Anywhere.

In his mind.. he has been everywhere and done everything. But in reality, he hides in his room and cries. In his mind, he's climbed Mount Everest. He's seen the Eiffel Tower. He's played Ice Hockey. He's gone skydiving. He's fulfilled his dream.. His dream of becoming a rock star. None of it was real. It was all his imagination. In his mind, he's not afraid of life. In his mind, he can do anything. He can, fearlessly, get on stage with a guitar and perform; rock his heart out. But in reality.. he's afraid of a guitar.. he hates opening his mouth; he isolates himself. He knows how to do nothing.. but cry.

He cries and cries and cries. He doesn't know he's crying. When he cries.. he thinks he's doing something amazing. When he cries.. he thinks he's leaving his world.. to go to another. When he cries.. he goes to the lands of Oz.. Narnia.. Wonderland.. anywhere.

But right now.. he is in his room.. hugging himself.. and examining his surroundings.

He left his own little world.. and returned to reality.

* * *

Riker had finally, for once in his life, gotten Ross out of his room. Ross started shaking, examining everything around him. He examined the walls, very carefully. He examined the ceiling. He examined the floor. He examined the pictures. He examined the furniture. He even examined Riker. Ross was being very cautious. Yes, he had seen Riker before.. but he always kept his distance from him. He's seen everyone before.. he just stays away.

Ross lives in his own little world. The reason for this is.. Ross has autism. His autism appeared when he was three. There is no cure for autism.

"Ross, you're okay. Don't worry." Riker said, "Close your eyes."

Ross shook his head, terrified.

"Ross, we have a surprise for you. Just close your eyes." Riker demanded, softly.

Ross slowly closed his eyes.

Riker lead Ross into the basement, where he finally stopped. "Okay, open your eyes!"

Ross cautiously opened his eyes. What he saw.. terrified him. "Aahhh!" Ross screamed, jumping back and bumping into Riker, knocking the two brothers onto the floor.

What Ross saw.. was a guitar.

Riker grabbed Ross' arm before he fell. He knew Ross would fall, anyway. But when they both did fall.. he didn't want Ross getting hurt. So he made sure Ross fell on him, instead of on the hard basement floor.

Riker and Ross both fell to the floor. Once they hit the ground, Riker wrapped his arms around his younger brother. Ross was now in tears. Riker was just holding Ross.

"I was only trying to help you.." Riker whispered, "I just want you to fulfill your dream.."

Ross stopped crying, wiped his eyes, and looked at Riker. Confusion written all over his expression. "H-how do you know about my dream?" Ross said, so quietly it was almost impossible to hear him. "I've never told anybody.."

Riker sighed, "Ross.. I've seen what music does to you." He explained, "It takes you to a whole different world."

Ross shook his head, "No.. I leave this world by myself."

"Ross, I know that you love music." Riker said, "Your love for music started when you were only two-years-old. Music connects to you like no one can. Music speaks to you.. like no one does. Don't deny it."

Ross looked down. "It's true." Ross said, "I love music. Music is my escape.. my drug. Music.. it understands me. I understand it. I understand it, when I understand nothing else. I speak to it.. and it replies. I hear the beat, but listen to the lyrics. Words are nothing compared to lyrics. Lyrics have background music. Lyrics have meaning. Lyrics tell a story. Lyrics _have_ a story. Lyrics have expression. Words have none of those. Words are empty. I don't understand why we can't all just talk with a beat behind us. I don't understand why we can't all just speak with lyrics. I don't understand why we can't all just speak in song. Life would be so much better if we did.."

Riker's mouth dropped open. That was the most Ross had ever said at once. "Wow." Was all Riker could manage to get out.

"I don't understand anything.. except for music." Ross whispered, "And I don't even understand why.."

Ross then went back to his room, shutting the door behind him.. and putting his headphones in.

"He loves music.." Riker said to himself, "but he's terrified of instruments, especially a guitar.. I guess we'll have to get around that fear.. won't we?"

Riker then walked back to his room. He was determined to help his little brother fulfill his dream.

Ross.. he had slipped into his own little world.. where he was fulfilling his dream.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 1 guys! :D I REALLY loved how this turned out! :D I thought it was great! :D What did you guys think? :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


End file.
